criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Anya Ivanova
Agent Anya Ivanova (Rus: Аня Иванова) was a suspect in the murder investigations of three people in Eurasia before killing spy Jean Connerie in Operation Spyfall (Case #54 of World Edition). Profile Anya is a 31-year-old ex-MGB agent with blue eyes, long brown hair in a plait and freckles. She sports red lipstick and black eyeshadow. In her first appearance, she wears a black and blue jumpsuit with the MGB logo stiched in the left side. She also sports a Russian golden coin necklace around her neck. It is known that Anya drinks vodka, eats beef stroganoff and reads Tolstoy. In her second appearance, she ditches the coin necklace and wears a white fur chapka. It is discovered that she knows sword fighting, rides horses and drinks salty tea. In her third appearance, she ditches her fur chapka and wears a dark gray winter coat with black fur over her jumpsuit. Moreover, she sports a bandage on her right cheek. It is revealed that she eats beshbarmak, plays Fletris and knows physics. In her fourth appearance, she wears the fur chapka again and replaces her jumpsuit with another similar one without the MGB logo. Furthermore, Anya sports a bruise on her left cheek. It is noted that she is a trained fighter, an explosives expert and a hacker. Events of Criminal Case Moscow Mole Anya became a suspect after Elliot analyzed a camera on the subway station with her following the victim. Due to the lack of details he could find on her, he believed Anya was a member of the MGB. Anya simply said that she did not have to explain herself, and that the MGB did not need The Bureau to be involved. Jack did point out that the Bureau was requested by Natasha Romanova herself, so he thought the Bureau's aid was needed. Anya was still adamant that the MGB had a handle on the matter, carrying out surveillance on all of COSMORUS's employees to discover the mole, though they had not found out who it was. Jack and the player spoke with Anya again about a notebook which according to Marina, was written on by Anya about the victim. When informed that Darya was the mole, Anya figured she was hiding something, though she could not figure out what. She felt that the Bureau being brought in for help was a professional failure for her, stating that the MGB prides itself on efficiency. Anya was found to be innocent after the team incarcerated Liam Hall for Darya's murder. However, she was spoken to again by the player and Marina about her following Natasha. Though she could not reveal anything about what she found on her surveillance, she did say she last saw Natasha at the subway station. She suggested that they head there so they may be able to pick up her trail. Horseback Mountain Anya became a suspect again after the player and Carmen found her pistol at the Mongolian restaurant. When asked why she was in Mongolia, she said due to how she handled her mission back in Moscow, the MGB sent her there. She blamed the player for discovering that Darya Chernova was the mole in COSMORUS. She said she preferred to be where the action was, not stuck out in the Mongolian countryside. Anya was interrogated again about her sudden confrontation, and possible shootout, with Asal Hawaa in SOMBRA's secret satellite factory. When asked how she found out about the factory, Anya explained she was there to spy on SOMBRA. The MGB was suspicious of the victim suddenly moving to Mongolia for work, so they sent Anya to investigate. Though she stepped away for a minute to grab some salty tea, so she ended up not witnessing the murder. Though she got in the way, Anya was revealed to be innocent after the team incarcerated Tsetseg for Andrei's murder. However, she was spoken to again about why she really was in Mongolia. After Elliot analyzed a microfilm belonging to her, it was revealed she came to Mongolia against the MGB's demands and they wanted her to return to Moscow or else she would be fired. However, Anya wanted to investigate SOMBRA so the player would not upstage her again, hoping it would make up for her mistake in Moscow. Though Jack Archer warned her to stay out of the way, Anya said she was not threatened and left to deal with SOMBRA on her own. Countdown to Murder Anya became a suspect for a third time after she was identified on a security badge, despite having worn a disguise. Jack wondered if her running security for the physics conference, but Anya said she left the MGB to start her own security business. Jack was suspicious that she was not fired instead due to going rogue in Mongolia and believed she was there to protect the victim, but she did not hear of Vitaly. Anya was interrogated again regarding the GPS system found near Bayterek tower, which according to Elliot is used by the MGB. She expected the player to find it, and she admitted she was tracking the victim because of what he did to the MGB. She felt the victim bought his way into his position of power and wished to substitute a satellite for good police work. So she decided to track him down to see how far he was willing to go to destroy the MGB, although she ended up losing track of him. Anya was found to be innocent after the team incarcerated Yelena Tereshkova for Vitaly's murder. However, her cooperation was required by the player, Jack, and Marina in order to find Natasha Romanova, who not only ordered Vitaly's murder but launched a satellite for SOMBRA which would control every other satellite in space. Anya told Marina, Jack, and the player that she saw a woman with a red bob haircut wearing a green suit rushing into the observation tower. Although, Anya remarked that she was surprised to see this woman looking into a trash can and then panic as she could not find the thing she was looking for. This prompted the player and Marina to search Bayterek tower to find what Natasha was searching for. Operation Spyfall Anya became a suspect once again after the player and Carmen found a satellite map belonging to COSMORUS with her name on it. After she arrived on the scene, she explained she was now under the employ of COSMORUS, saying they reinforced security after Natasha's arrest. She was in charge of tracking the satellite ever since it was launched, then was charged with finding the hard drive when it came down. However, she did not have in on her, or was aware of the murder that took place at the crash site. Anya was interrogated again regarding her fingerprints found on C-4 explosives at the ice lounge. She said it was hers, and that she prefers to carry some around in case of emergencies, that was until someone stole it from her. Although she tried to find who did it, she was unable to find the perp. Carmen pointed out how much of a coincidence her lost belongings keep showing up at their crime scenes, but she said she was already in trouble with COSMORUS for failing to find the hard drive, and she did not need murder accusations. In the end, Anya was proven to be the one who killed Jean and attempted to murder Asal. Initially claiming innocence, Anya admitted that she hijacked the satellite to land in the wilderness and took the hard drive. She also killed Jean and tried to kill Asal because the two were after the drive. She said that she did it for SOMBRA, who appreciated her skills more than the MGB or COSMORUS ever did. Judge Adaku sentenced her to life in prison. Trivia *Anya is one of the characters to appear as a suspect in four cases. **Additionally, she is one of the characters to appear as a suspect in two cases consecutively. *Anya is one of the characters to physically appear in two regions in the World Edition. *MGB, the agency Anya works for, is a parody of KGB, the main security agency for the Soviet Union from 1954 until its break-up in 1991. *Anya's appearance seems to have been inspired by Katniss Everdeen, the protagonist of the popular trilogy known as The Hunger Games. Case appearances *Moscow Mole (Case #13 of World Edition) *Horseback Mountain (Case #17 of World Edition) *Countdown to Murder (Case #18 of World Edition) *Operation Spyfall (Case #54 of World Edition) Gallery AIvanovaWorldEdition.png|Anya, as she appeared in Moscow Mole (Case #13 of World Edition). AIvanovaWorldEditionC132.png|Anya, as she appeared in Horseback Mountain (Case #17 of World Edition). AIvanovaWorldEditionC133.png|Anya, as she appeared in Countdown to Murder (Case #18 of World Edition). AIvanovaWorldEditionC169.png|Anya, as she appeared in Operation Spyfall (Case #54 of World Edition). AnyaBehindBars.png|Anya, sentenced to life in prison for the murder of Jean Connerie and for the attempted murder of Asal Hawaa. OG_SUS_313_603.jpg OG_SUS_317_603.jpg OG_SUS_318_604.jpg OG_SUS_354_601.jpg Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Suspects Category:Killers Category:SOMBRA allies Category:COSMORUS affiliates